Aliens are Possible
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Clara meet Scooby-Doo and the Gang?


"The Doctor really is..."

Fred Jones reached up, grabbed some of the Doctor's hair and started to pull up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," the Doctor said quickly as Fred started to pull his hair. The Doctor started to struggle so that he could swat Fred's hand away, but the roped from Fred's trap held him fast. "Ow, ow. Clara!" the Doctor yelled desperately.

"How am I supposed to help?" Clara asked angrily, dangling from the ceiling.

"I don't know. You're the boss," the Doctor said. "Ow!"

Fred finally stopped trying to pull the Doctor's "mask" off.

"How are you doing that?" Fred asked curiously, leaning in to inspect the Doctor's face. "Is it a new type of suit? It's amazing. Here, Velma, you try taking his mask off."

The Doctor reeled back and almost fell over as Velma came to stand next to Fred. He shook his head furiously.

"It's not a mask. It's my real face. Clara, please tell the nice detectives that my face is not a mask."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Nice detectives, my friend's face is not a mask," Clara said exasperatedly.

Fred looked confusedly from from Clara to the Doctor.

"I thought you said you were an alien," Fred said incredulously.

"I am. I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. A real alien!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"But that's not possible," Velma said matter of factly. "Aliens don't exist."

Suddenly, Clara dropped the four feet to the ground and landed in a heap. Scooby-Doo yelped as he jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Sorry," Clara said as she got up and dusted herself off.

The Doctor and the Scooby Gang looked at Clara with side eyes. The Doctor frowned at her questioningly. Clara proudly held up a shiny silver key.

"Still had the TARDIS key in my hand," Clara said. A grin split the Doctor's face as the Scooby Gang looked up at the frayed roped that Clara had sawed through with the TARDIS key.

"Now," Clara said, addressing the Scooby Gang as she walked toward the Doctor. "My friend here isn't wearing a mask and he really is an alien." She turned toward Velma. "Trust me. Aliens exist."

"Like, are you an alien, too?" Shaggy asked fearfully.

"No, I'm human."

"But the Doctor looks human too," Daphne said questioningly.

Clara looked surprised as she turned to look at the Doctor. She turned back toward Daphne, bemused.

"Really? Have you seen his chin?" Clara asked.

"Nothing is wrong with my chin!" the Doctor said, outraged.

"And his ears are like rocket fins."

The Doctor's face split into a huge grin.

"And you can't even see his eyebrows."

The doctor's face fell. "They're just delicate."

"And who wears bow ties anymore?"

"Bow ties are cool."

The Doctor's hands twitched as if wanting to reach up and straighten his bow tie.

The Scooby Gang looked skeptically at the two of them when they finished.

"That's not possible," Velma said.

"Well, he's possible. I'm the only impossible one in this room, but that's a whole other story," Clara said offhandedly. The Doctor laughed a little. The Scooby Gang just looked at them blankly.

"Fine. I'll prove it to you," Clara said, turning away from the Scooby Gang. She started to look through all the pockets on the Doctor's coat. "Where is it?" she asked the Doctor.

"Outside right pocket."

Clara reached toward the pocket.

"My right."

She corrected course and started to search through his pocket. She pulled out the Doctor's reading glasses, his TARDIS key, an extra bow tie, three Jammie Dodgers, a white knight, a vial of red liquid, a Barbie doll, some sunglasses, and another bow tie. Shaggy and Scooby watched, slack-jawed, as she finally pulled out a stethoscope.

"Here," Clara said, turning and offering the stethoscope to Velma.

Velma cautiously stepped forward and took it from Clara. She put it in her ears and hesitantly brought it up to listen to Clara's heartbeat. She listened to it for a second before she nodded and took it away from Clara's heart. Velma turned toward the Doctor and brought the stethoscope up to his chest. She listened for a second before turning back to Clara.

"He has a heart beat. That doesn't prove anything," Velma said to Clara.

Clara leaned over and took Velma's hand in her own. She placed the stethoscope back over the Doctor's heart. Velma listened in confusion. Clara slowly moved her and Velma's hand over to the other side of the Doctor's chest. Velma's eyes widened as she heard the second heart beat.

Velma quickly took off the stethoscope and handed it to Clara, who put it back into the Doctor's pocket with all of the other stuff.

"Now. Since you now know that my friend isn't an evil human that will be easily thwarted by you meddling kids, but a kind alien from outer space with two hearts, can you please release him now?" Clara asked.

Fred opened his mouth to answer. Suddenly, a large green hulking form jumped out of the shadows. Scooby quickly jumped into Shaggy's arms again.

"Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" Velma yelled.

"Run!" Fred yelled.

The Scooby Gang took off running as Clara grabbed the Doctor's sonic from his pocket and undid his ropes. They quickly ran in the opposite direction, toward the TARDIS. The Creeper ran after the Gang.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Clara asked the Doctor as they ran.

"No, I think they can handle a crazy fan dressed as an old enemy. You know how reality television is," the Doctor responded.

"Next time we meet a detective gang that spends as much time unmasking 'aliens' and 'monsters' as we do saving the world, it's probably best that you don't tell them you're an alien," Clara said as the TARDIS appeared in the distance.

"How was I suppose to know they would catch us in a trap and try to pull my head off?" the Doctor asked exasperatedly.

"It was pretty clever of Fred," Clara said tiredly as they reached the TARDIS. "I mean, her outsmarted my Clever Boy."

The Doctor frowned as they ran into the TARDIS. He straightened his bow tie.

"At least my bow tie looks better than his ascot," he muttered as he ran to the scanner. Suddenly, an image of Scooby appeared on the screen. The Doctor started to flip some switched to set them off on another adventure.

"Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Scooby exclaimed as the Doctor threw the last switch.


End file.
